Love again
by passionatetvdwriter
Summary: Suck at writing a summary but... 3 years after all the Mystic Falls drama, Elena is with Elijah and Caroline is with Klaus everything is perfect and they will happily ever after, or will somebody from the past come and ruin it all.
1. Chapter 1

Being compelled to forget something is terrible, being compelled to lie is worse.  
Your head is telling the truth but your mouth is telling lies.

100 years ago ~~ 2015

Elena and Caroline were sunbathing beside the giant pool at the back of the Mikaelson manor.  
Elena thought about the past three years and how her life had changed (for the better).  
She had let down both of the Salvatores only to find love in none other then Elijah, Caroline had eventually given in to Klaus and his charms now the four of them including Kol and Rebekah lived in the big mansion together.

It took a while before Rebekah got used to having them around but once the girls had warmed up to each other they quickly became the bestest of friends.

Bonnie moved to New Orleans to study folklore at the university there.

Kol was a good friend but always a flirt, he would bring home one sometimes two girls a night to simply feed from, he didn't believe in true love.

Elijah was great, perfect even- for Elena.

They shared the same passion for books and reading and they both hated being lied to.

If Elijah and Elena was Romeo and Juliet, Klaus and Caroline were Beauty and the beast for sure she really had changed him for the better.

The Mikaelson's was out for the day and the two girls were having a nice day out enjoying the sun and catching up.

Elena was just about turn page in her book when a twig snapped and she looked up, maybe Elijah was back early.

"Elijah?" Elena asked sweetly.

Silence.  
"Who's there?!" Caroline demanded and put down her magazine.

They focused at the trees when a voice startled them from behind.  
"Hello girls."

Elena recognized him from a few years back, his scary features weren't that hard to remember.  
"Mikeal."

The girls shared a look then tried to flash inside but he was faster and grabbed them both by their necks.  
"Foolish young girls, who make my son and Niklaus, believe in love. I will show them how wrong they were."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: need to set a few things straight.**

**Elijah and Klaus are not _mad_ at Elena and Caroline they are just hurt that the girls left without even saying goodbye.**

**The chapter is sucky I know, but see it as a filler chapter.**

* * *

_The girls shared a look then tried to flash inside but he was faster and grabbed them both by their necks._

_"Foolish young girls, who make my son and Niklaus, believe in love. I will show them how wrong they were."_

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV.

His pupils dilated as he stared into their eyes, the girls struggled.

"You will leave Niklaus and Elijah and you will _stay _hidden, don't let them find you. Just leave a note."

"They would never believe us!" Caroline choked.

He tightened his grip.

"Then you _make _them believe you, also You are both reeking of vervein but your list of loved ones is not short and unless you want me to make it short, I suggest you do as I say."

"Are we clear?"

"Are. We. Clear?!"

The girls both nodded with tears staining their faces, they couldn't risk the lives of Bonnie, Jeremy, Liz or anyone they loved.

Elena held Caroline tight for a few minutes before flashing to her and Elijah's room throwing random clothes in to a suitcase, when it was filled with her clothes including a few of Elijah's shirts she rushed for a pen and paper.

Her hand was shaky but she was still able to scribble down a decent letter on the purple old fashioned paper.

_Dearest Elijah._

_I don't know how to explain myself to you._

_I love you and I will forever be grateful for everything._

_But right now I have to see the world, explore it for myself, all alone._

_Just give it time and maybe one day we will be reunited again._

_I'm sorry the letter is so short and hasty but I really didn't know how to tell you this._

_I guess I'm too big of a coward to tell you in person and for that I am deeply sorry._

_Love, your Elena._

Her wet tears were staining the paper so she wrote a new one, if Elijah knew she had cried while writing he would become suspicious.

With the bag packed and letter written she took a last look around their room then disappeared down stairs to wait for Caroline.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Caroline and Klaus's room.**_

Tears clouded her vision as her hand unwillingly folded the letter in half.

Her heart was breaking for her Nik.

She had told him countless times that she would never _ever_ leave him, she was his and he was her for the rest of eternity.

She wondered if he would believe her letter.

_Dear Nik._

_I'm so sorry._

_I love you and one day we will be together again but I need a break, not from you but from this._

_I and Elena are leaving together, don't come and find me, I need this._

_I will always love you never doubt that._

_Love yours forever, Caroline._

He would probably come and look for her anyways but she could run.

* * *

**_Present time._**

She casually strolled down the streets, waiting for Elena finish her shopping spree inside the mall and came to a stop when she saw a familiar face, Kol.

She looked around to make sure that 'he' wasn't there too.

When she saw no sign of him she walked over to Kol.

"Kol?" He turned around with a shocked face.

"Caroline?"

"Yeah..." He wrapped her in a bone crushing hug.

"I've missed you so much sister…"

She gently pushed him away..

"I've missed you too but they aren't here, right?"

Kol put an assuring hand on her shoulder and looked deep in her eyes.  
"No not now at least... They have been looking for you for 100 years Care, isn't it time to face them, I may not be 100 percent sure what happened back then but I'm sure you can work it out."

"No I can't…"

Kol sighed.  
"He is your epic love, darling, you shouldn't mess with fate."

"Can't we talk about something more... Appealing?"

"Sure sweetheart, where is the lovely Elena today, I thought you would be together?"

"She is in there-" Caroline pointed to the mall.

"Ah, drowning her sorrows in shopping, now where did she get that from?" He smirked his usual smirk and led me to a bench where we sat down.

"My brothers would go crazy if they knew I talked to you right now."  
He half said- half mumbled.

"Well..."

"You know I don't understand why you wont just go and talk to them like civil people?"

_Sigh_, so typically Kol.  
"Because we're not civil people Kol!" I snapped a bit too rude.

"They are original vampires/hybrids and like 1000 years older than us!"

He just looked puzzled.  
"But they're Nik and Lijah; they would NEVER hurt you they just miss you..."

Sigh again, I give up she thought.  
"You know what, lets change the subje-"

"Kol?!" Came Elena's happy voice.  
She squealed and pulled him in a hug.

"Ah, my sweet doppelganger!"  
He hugged her tightly.

When they pulled back she joined us at the bench.  
"What have you been up to?"

Kol just shrugged.  
"Seduced girls here and there"

"Eww, didn't have to hear that..." Elena said disgusted.

"Haha. Lay' it's not like your a virgin..."  
Kol snorted back using his nickname on her.

"Okay! Change of subject again..." Caroline put in.  
"Kol, how is Rebekah doing?" Caroline had to ask, she loves the girl like a sister.

"She is still trying to cope with everything, she misses you and loves you and I think it took her at least a decade to ever smile again…"

Elena didn't want to ask but she had to.  
"I know we miss her too, Kol... How is he?"

Kol smiled a sad smile.  
"He is Ok I guess... But I can tell he is going crazy without you..."  
"He found one of your shirts and I actually think he sleeps with it..."

Elena smiled at that, it was so weird to NOT be with him, even after 100 years it still hurt like a fresh stake in the heart.  
She missed sleeping next to him, him sneaking up on her, wrapping his arms around her, his lips, his body and just everything about him...

Similar thoughts was running through Caroline's head except with Klaus and not Elijah.

Kol thought this was ridiculous, Caroline and Elena clearly belonged with his brothers there were no denying that... He had to get them back together but how?

A brilliant idea formed in his head.  
"You know Rebekah and I live on our own right now back in the Mystic Falls manor and you could come and visit if you like..."

The girls looked at each other with doubt in the eyes before agreeing that they would fly to MF with Kol tonight to see Bekah.

"Excellent! Let's go pack your stuff then we're on our way!"

The girls giggled but looped their arms in Kols and walked to their arpartment.

Caroline changed and put on a pair of wine red skinny jeans topped with a shallow black top.  
Elena had a pair of washed out jeans shorts with a pink tank top and her hair in a messy bun.

* * *

EPOV.

Kols private jet was huge! And it only took us 1 hour to get to MF, the three of us laughed and joked the whole way.

Kol just stormed through the door and screamed.  
"Strumpet, I AM HOME COME DOWN I BROUGHT YOU A GIFT!"

A lamp came flying at Kols head followed by a pissed off Rebekah.  
"What do you want twi- Elena? Caroline? OMG!"

She pulled us both in a bone crushing hug -and that made me wonder what it was with this family and their hugs- before throwing Kol a dirty glare and flashing herself and us to her bedroom.  
"I have missed the two of you so much you can't even imagine!"

"We've missed you too Bex!" I smiled at her.

"I cant believe you're here, do you not fear running into my brothers?"

"Yeah... We do but they don't live here right?" Caroline asked and started to doubt Kols words.

Rebekah looked confused.  
"Yes, they do..."

I sighed.  
"Kol that son of bitch!"

We could hear the front door open and close then faint male footsteps made their way to Rebekah's bedroom.

I shared a look with Caroline we then ran together to Rebekah's bathroom and closed the door behind us.

I could smell him anywhere and I almost fainted when I heard his voice.  
"Sister are you alright?"

Rebekah cleared her throat.  
"Uhm, yeah... Wouldn't I be?"

"Of course, I just heard voices and- never mind, enjoy your day sister." We heard the door close and together stepped out of the bathroom only to come face to face with Elijah, who actually hadn't left.

He tilted his head and threw me a dirty glare.  
"Well well, what do we have here?" He purred in that velvet voice I had missed so badly!

Rebekah mouthed a 'sorry' and smiled apologetically.

Elijah then narrowed his eyes at me and they were filled with pure betrayal and anger, and I had never been more afraid of him then I were right now.  
"Elena."

"And Miss. Caroline, I highly suggest you get out of here before Niklaus shows up. He is pretty upset as am I."

Then Kol appeared in the doorway.  
"Can't do brother, they are here for me and Bekah to protect."

Elijah sighed.  
"That's all they ever wanted from our family and I am sure they can take care of themselves."

Kols head appeared in the threshold.  
"On the country Lijhy' it seems they pissed of Mikael, now who wants to mess with him? And why isn't he dead?"

"We don't know yet..." Elijah spoke quietly. .

I watched Elijah and couldn't help but notice his muscles move when he shifted.

"And now he's going to kill us!" Caroline snapped.

"No worries Miss. Caroline, but you can't stay here, Niklaus would never allow it..."

"But I'll try and reason with him as to I am sure he wouldn't want you to come in any harms way."  
Caroline beamed and squealed but froze in her actions when we heard the front door open again.

Elijah flashed downstairs and the rest of us were listening to him trying to convince Klaus to let us stay her.  
We stood frozen as the brothers continued to yell at each other, then suddenly Elijah went silent and angry footsteps made their way to the second floor.

* * *

CPOV.

We all shared a concerned look and went back to our hideout in the bathroom.  
But before we could even close the door a boot stopped them.

I closed my eyes and breathed in his intoxicating scent.  
"So I heard my brother -with a current dagger in his heart-explain why you need my help and protection."  
"The decision has been made you are both welcome to stay here if you avoid me and my brother -whom I hear Rebekah has just undaggered- to all costs."

Elena nodded;  
"Thank you Nik- I mean Klaus."

"Very well."  
He flashed away and I couldn't hold back anymore so I broke down in Kols comforting arms.

Elena smiled at us and locked eyes with Kol who nodded understanding that she wanted to go check on Elijah.

EPOV.

I couldn't find him downstairs so I went to his room where I found Rebekah and a still unconscious Elijah.  
Rebekah smiled at me.  
"No offence hun, but I don't think he wants you here..."

"No worries Bex, I just want to talk to him."

"You can always try, just scream if you need me." Rebekah left with a wink and closed the door after herself.

I went to sit beside Elijah on the bed, and waited for almost half an hour before he slowly begun to recompose his colour.

* * *

ELPOV.

I woke up to find my sweet Elena next to me and smiled inside, but my outside remained cold.  
"What do you want?"

"Look, I know it's probably the last thing you would want to do, but we are going to live under the same roof and maybe we should talk..."

I sighed.  
"About WHAT Elena, how you left me?"

* * *

CPOV.

After Kol wiped my tears he left to find his dinner.

I was on my way to the kitchen when I felt a presence behind me.

"I think It's time we have a little chat sweetheart."


End file.
